HeartShaped Box
by Eiris Hales
Summary: GIFT TO STARSIXTYNINE, ONESHOT;; Sometimes it gets hard when your home alone for months. MattxOC


Title: Heart-Shaped Box

Author: CandyRainbowPirate

Pairings: MattxOC

Summary: Sometimes it gets hard when you're alone for months.

**A/N: You're lucky I love you Chantel. :)**

**Review please! :D**

* * *

_"Hi, baby. How's it going?"_

It was like he was actually there. She could even feel his warmth, his touch; hear his heartbeat...in her mind. Right now, that's the only way she could get close to him.

While Matt was on the road, wrestling with his brother and his friends, Chantel had to stay home due to an injury that put her on the bench for four almost five months. She didn't mind taking a break from work, but then she had her times where she missed the hell out of her boyfriend. He barely got to come home as it is, but now she had to spend her time alone. Chantel never told Matt that she was going nuts without him because she didn't want him to worry, but it basically just killed her inside; outside she masked it. After all, she had to be strong.

Chantel smiled as she replied to him on the phone. "Hi, Mattie, everything's okay. What about over there?"

_"Pretty good, beatin' up Jeffrey as usual, haha!"_ Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, I see that. You gave him a nice bitchslap the other day." she giggled. She tried making it light as possible. "He deserves it for wearin' that ugly ass flannel that night. Damn, what was he thinkin'? It looks like the entire state of Alabama threw up on that thing."

The brunette chuckled. _"Haha, yeah! Da-na-na na na na na na!"_

"Exactly, basic redneck _hell!_" she giggled again.

_"I'll tell him you said that."_

"Knock your socks off."

He laughed. _"Hah, punk. So are you takin' care of the house for me?"_

"Nope!" she said, proudly. "I'm sitting on my fatass doing absolutely nothing."

_"Oh nice, Chantel, I see how you are."_

"Haha, but of course!" she said, jokingly. "No, seriously, I have been. Everything's spic and span. And the next time you get home, there'll be a hot meal all ready for you."

A slight sting hit Chantel's heart.

_The next time you get home..._

"Uhmm, speaking of which..." she trailed off. "...when _are _you getting home...?"

_"I won't be long, baby, I promise."_ Matt told her, sweetly. _"I got another week and then I'll be there, okay?"_

Chantel smiled. "Okay."

The doorbell rang, she turned to see who it was. And lo and behold, it was Shannon, standing there, smiling goofily in all his glory. He waved to her.

The Los Angeles native rolled her eyes. Dork. "Ahh, alright, well, I gotta go, hun. Shannon's at the door. I'm gonna go see what he wants."

_"Alrighty, I gotta go too, duty calls!"_ he said. _"I'll call you right after the show."_

"Good deal, give your brother a good smack for me!"

_"I will!"_

"Okay, I love you."

_"Lovelovelovelove!"_

She shook her head and smiled as she hung up. He too was a dork, but knew how to make her smile. Chantel headed to the door, as she opened it up, she asked Shannon, jokingly, "The hell you want, fool?"

"Good evening to you, too. Hey! Do you have any mayonaise?" he asked her. "I'm trying to make BLTs and I'm all out."

"Yeah I do, but wait, are you by yourself at your place?" she asked him.

Shannon and Chantel were like brother and sister. That's always how it went. And during Chantel's break, he usually kept her company and helped her out since she could do a lot with a broken arm.

"Yeah, why? You need help with something?" Shannon replied.

"Not really," Chantel replied, trying to tough it out. "but there's no point in both of us being by ourselves in two big houses alone. Plus, we can make BLTs over here and watch Jeff get beat by Matt."

"There's always your kitty, Reno." he grinned, poking fun at her.

She dragged him in, clicking her tounge in annoyance. "...Get in here, boy!"

"Whoo-ooa, okay, I'm in!" Shannon laughed. "I give!"

"Good; besides, I have oodles of peanut butter cookies to go with our BLTs." Chantel told him.

He paused and lit up. He got all giddy with joy. "You have peanut butter cookies? Ooh, my FAVE!"

"Yes, yes I do." she said. "Now just chill on the couch for a second, I gotta do somethin' real quick."

"Gotchya!"

Chantel went into her and Matt's bedroom and changed into her favorite KoRn t-shirt and shorts. But before she left the room, she looked at the top shelf in her closet. A pink and white polka-dotted box lied by some books and clothes. With her free hand, she walked over and grabbed it and pulled it down.

Chantel placed it on the bed and took the lid off. She rummaged through the photos and looked through them all. She picked up her favorite one; the photo of her and Matt kissing. Chantel smiled warmly at it. She knew it was gonna be okay.


End file.
